The present invention relates to a self-adhesive button disk and to the use thereof, said button disk serving the purpose of securing disk-shaped information carriers on a suitable surface in a detachable manner, in particular so-called compact disks (CD""s) on vertical surfaces.
Self-adhesive disk-shaped devices that are to be glued or secured on a plane surface are well-known in the prior art. The known devices for attachment to a flat surface in order to secure with such devices any desired types of object on a wall are generally constructed in such a way that they can be attached only to surfaces having a certain type of surface structure. Such a surface either has to be smooth, so that a suction cup generates a defined vacuum by which the device is retained. Another known possibility for securing certain objects in a detachable manner are offered in the form of the so-called velcro closures, in conjunction with which a very defined surface needs to be available as well in order to offer support for the device.
It is perceived as a drawback of the known devices for securing any type of desired object in a detachable manner that the actual holding device, on which the objects are fastened, require relatively much expenditure, and that such holding devices can be employed only in a predetermined position in which they can be used, such as, for example, on vertical surfaces.
Not known are devices for securing disk-shaped information carriers in a detachable way that can be secured with adhesive on any desired type of surface, and which are not depending on a defined direction of use.
Therefore, the problem of the present invention is to make available a device by which disk-shaped information carriers can be secured in an effortless way on a surface in a detachable manner, whereby the device as defined by the invention is favorable in terms of cost, and, furthermore, it can be manufactured in a simple way.
Said problem is solved according to the invention with the features of the independent main claims.
The invention consists of a self-adhesive button disk for detachably securing disk-shaped information carriers on flat surfaces, preferably compact disks (CD""s) with a center breakthrough. The invention is characterized by a flat part whose diameter (D1) of the circle enclosing the corners of the part has a predetermined size. The self-adhesive button disk is primarily to be used for securing compact disks with a handle in a detachable manner on any desired surface without paying too much attention to the fastening process.
The self-adhesive button disk advantageously has a part whose form is any desired polygonal train, whereby a quadrangle or a circle is to be preferably selected.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to produce the button disk as defined by the invention from at least two layers, whereof one layer is an adhesive layer and the other layer consists of a yielding material. In this connection, the adhesive layer can be distributed in a continuous or discontinuous way on the surface intended for it. If an adhesive is employed for the adhesive layer, it is also advantageous if an adhesive is used that will not leave any traces of adhesive on the suitable surface after the button disk has been detached from it.
The second layer is formed in an advantageous manner from a so-called moss rubber, which is relatively soft on the one hand, and develops a clamping effect on the center breakthrough of the disk-shaped information carrier on the other.
Another advantageous embodiment of the second layer can be seen in the fact that said layer is produced from cardboard, and that the adhesive layer is directly joined with the cardboard. It is important for the present invention in any case that the second layer consists of yielding material. The yielding material can be advantageously realized by assembling lamella-like plastic components in the form of a circle, so that such components are elastically engaged with the center breakthrough of the compact disk. In the event that the disk-shaped information carrier is a normal compact disk, the diameter D1 amounts to D1=15 mm+0.1 to 0.3 mm, whereby the added measure is dependent on the material, i.e. the added measure is greater with soft material than with as harder material.
It is advantageous and essential to the invention that the total height (H) of the self-adhesive button disk amounts to about 1.5 to 3 mm. Because of such a flat design, the self-adhesive button disk as defined by the invention has a wide application spectrum, e.g. for packaging cases for CD""s.
Such packaging cases are known in the prior art. The known packaging cases are manufactured from a foldable material such as, for example cardboard, as a rule. The layout of the packaging case has either been punched out already in this connection, or it is prepunched on any desired sheet, so that the layout of the packaging case has to be cut out and it is subsequently folded together. With such relatively simple and favorably priced packaging cases for disk-shaped information carriers, in particular for CD""s, it is perceived as disadvantageous that the disk-shaped information carriers are not safely secured in the packaging case, so that they either slip out or are scratched due to minor movements.
The method for producing the packaging case as defined by the invention, which is preferably made of cardboard, for packaging disk-shaped information carriers, preferably compact disks in such a way that they cannot shift around, comprises the following steps of the method:
Configuration of the entire printed image on the video screen of a computer;
insertion of a defined pretreated sheet of a standardized size, on which the layout of the packaging case having a recess at least on one side of the packaging case has been prepunched;
imprinting of the pretreated standardized sheet with the printed image configured in the computer by means of a printer;
separation of the layout from the prepunched sheet;
folding the packaging case to be produced together; and
gluing of at least one flat button disk having a defined diameter, preferably 15 mm+0.1 to 0.3 mm to the side opposing the recess in the at least one side.
It is perceived as being an important advantage of such an embodiment of an otherwise known packaging case for CD""s that provision is made according to the invention for a device for fixing the disk-shaped information carrier that can be produced at favorable cost and with simple means. The device as defined by the invention for securing the position advantageously consists of a flat button disk made of a yielding material such as, for example moss rubber, with an adhesive layer being applied to one side of said button disk. Said adhesive layer basically secures the position-securing device on any smooth surface without any problems.
Furthermore, it is advantageous to make provision on at least one side of the packaging case as defined by the invention for a center recess that is disposed at about the level of the central hole of the disk-shaped information carrier. In the exemplified embodiment, the side opposing said side should not have a recess because the device securing the position is glued on with exactly said side. The position-securing device advantageously has a thickness of about 1.5 to 3 mm, so that it substantially assumes the thickness of a normal disk-shaped information carrier.
A further advantageous embodiment of the packaging case as defined by the invention has to be seen in the fact that both sides of the packaging case have a center recess, and that a loose insert or a loose sheet is placed between the two sides, said loose insert or loose sheet being provided with a position-securing device on both sides in the prescribed sites of the recesses located in the sides of the packaging case. This makes it possible to safely store two disk-shaped information carriers in a simple packaging case without having to fear that the compact disks might constantly shift back and forth or may even drop out.
Advantageously, the upper and lower edges of the packaging case are reinforced by folding over at least one side strip, whereby at least one edge is advantageously provided with a recess that permits easy removal of the disk-shaped information carrier.
According to another exemplified embodiment of the present invention, the layout of the packaging case is designed in three parts, whereby the two outer parts each have a center recess and the center part receives a position-securing device on each of its two sides, such device securing a compact disk on each side in a detachable manner.
According to another exemplified embodiment, strips are arranged in said embodiment in a crossed form, such crossed strips each being subdivided in such a way that five part sections are produced that have at least one position-securing device.
Further features essential to the invention are disclosed in the dependent claims.